


A Candlelit Evening in Eregion

by Harp_of_Gold



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bondage, Light BDSM, M/M, Oral Sex, Switching, TSS Advent Calendar Treat, Wax Play, Yule, soft silvergifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28057569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harp_of_Gold/pseuds/Harp_of_Gold
Summary: Annatar greets Celebrimbor after a long day with a special midwinter surprise.
Relationships: Annatar/Celebrimbor | Telperinquar, Celebrimbor | Telperinquar/Sauron | Mairon
Comments: 12
Kudos: 43
Collections: Tolkien Secret Santa 2020 ADVENT CALENDAR





	A Candlelit Evening in Eregion

**Author's Note:**

> This is a treat written for Tolkien Secret Santa NSFW Advent Calendar Day 13: Wax Play

Celebrimbor opened his door and stepped into a world of soft candlelight. Annatar turned, taper still in hand from lighting the last of them. He must have collected every candle holder Celebrimbor owned. And woven between them, adding their fresh scent to the sweet beeswax were sprigs of evergreen, studded with holly bright with berries. “Annatar, this is lovely! I thought you didn't…you were just grousing about all the midwinter distractions.”

Annatar looked a bit sheepish as he came over to kiss Celebrimbor. “I know. But you love it, the decorations and the singing and the parties, and…I knew you'd been in council all day and didn't get to enjoy any of it. So I brought a little here.”

Celebrimbor kissed him again, but Annatar’s clever fingers were already at work on Celebrimbor’s dress robes. “I had an idea I’d like to try, if you're feeling adventurous,” he added, nibbling at Celebrimbor’s throat. Celebrimbor let himself be led to the bed and pushed down upon it in a pool of light. Annatar slipped the robe gently from his shoulders and reached under the bed for the length of soft rope they kept there.

“Is that for you or for me?” Celebrimbor asked with a grin. The annoyances of his day were falling away already.

“For you.” Annatar took his wrists and bound them together in a well-practised tie. “Do you want to know what I had in mind?” He fastened Celebrimbor to the headboard.

Celebrimbor shifted a little, getting comfortable. Arousal was heating in him with every touch from his beloved Maia. “That's all right; I trust you. I'm completely in your hands.”

Something flickered in Annatar’s eyes, lust or pleasure, Celebrimbor thought. He kissed his way down Celebrimbor’s chest. Sighing in delight, Celebrimbor closed his eyes and let himself enjoy Annatar's teasing caresses and his tongue flicking over Celebrimbor’s nipples until he squirmed and tried to grind against him, desperate for even the slightest friction against his length. Something hot splattered on his skin, and he caught his breath, stilling instantly. It stung, not quite burning, like scale struck from hot iron. Annatar studied him with a devious smirk. He held a candle, and as Celebrimbor watched, he tipped it and let another drop of molten wax fall. Celebrimbor tensed, but he hardly had time to flinch before more drops were hitting him. It was exhilarating, the bright burst of almost-pain, the slow throbbing heat as it cooled, the prickle of hardening wax on his skin. Annatar paused and kissed him again, sliding his thigh between Celebrimbor’s legs and allowing a little of the relief he had wished for, though every touch only made him needier.

“What do you think, my lord?” Annatar only called him that when he was treating him in a decidedly unlordly manner. “Will you have more, or shall I soothe it away?”

“Please…yes, more…”

A trickle of wax ran over his belly, and Celebrimbor laughed, or perhaps it was a sob. His nerves were all alight, and when Annatar's fingers traced after the heat, it was almost too much. Annatar had narrowed his eyes, and was softly stroking Celebrimbor’s cock with a single fingertip. Celebrimbor whined and thrust his hips, only to have the finger withdrawn. He tugged at the rope, but he knew it wouldn't give. Annatar had no mercy when he got it in his head to take Celebrimbor apart. “Annatar, please, please…”

“Oh? You want this?” He held the candle menacingly over Celebrimbor’s cock.

“No, no don’t! Not there!”

“If you're sure…”

Celebrimbor took a few deep, steadying breaths. It would be intense, but Annatar would never hurt him. And he'd never know what it felt like if he gave up now. “All right. I'm ready. Do it.”

He screamed when wax hit precisely on the head of his cock, and the wicked Maia poured a trail all the way to his balls, but then his mouth was on Celebrimbor, enfolding him and turning the pain to ecstasy. Celebrimbor bucked wildly into Annatar’s mouth, sobbing and moaning and begging. “Oh Annatar! More! More, please, don't stop…” Annatar grinned around his cock and granted his desire.

Afterward they lay together while Celebrimbor gazed into the candle flames. “Annatar? I really liked that. Could I try it sometime on you?” He loved finding new ways to make the proud Maia gasp and squirm and lose his façade of perfect control.

Annatar handed him a candle and offered him the soft expanse of his inner arm. “Go ahead. I'm afraid you may be disappointed, though.”

Celebrimbor dropped a little wax on his own arm to gauge the temperature and the distance, then splashed a drop on Annatar. He didn't react.

“Heat can't damage me; my body doesn't register it as pain,” he replied to Celebrimbor’s crestfallen look. “I know you've seen me reach right into a hot forge.”

“I wish you wouldn't do that,” Celebrimbor grumbled. “You’re a bad influence.”

Annatar shrugged.

“So what does it feel like?”

“Not much different from warm bathwater. I perceive the degrees of heat—I can tell the forge is considerably hotter, but it just doesn't hurt.”

“Hmm. Not a very interesting sensation, then. I wonder…how do you feel about ice?”

The Maia froze. “You wouldn’t.”

Celebrimbor smirked. “Turnabout’s fair play. And next time I get to take charge.”

“Oh, you wouldn’t; Tyelpë, that’s _cruel.”_

But Celebrimbor felt Annatar's cock hardening and noticed the way he was pressing it subtly against his thigh. Tonight had been well-spent, and he thought tomorrow night would be too.

**Author's Note:**

> *Safety Note: Do your research if you want to try this at home! Beeswax is NOT safe for humans; it has a high melting point and can cause serious burns. Look for soy wax or plain white paraffin.


End file.
